


A+

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, They're both in their thirties, and the professor is the same person, i had a raging crush on, im going back to school, in highschool au, student!Geoff, teacher!ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy fucking shit, yeah, that was Ryan Haywood. Leader of the debate team, secretary of the student council, and fucking teenage wet dream of one Geoff Ramsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Again

Geoff would be the first to admit that this was a bad time of his life. He had just gotten sick of everything. He quit his job, but that fucking sucked in itself-- he was better off. The gent had worked customer service for a dingy department store in what most of the citizens of the tristate area considered to be "the ghetto", although he found that rather ironic considering most of the trouble customers were middle aged white women in pressed suits who felt like they owned the damn place. After he had gotten fed up, however, and did himself a favor and left that place, things started to get awful. His girlfriend at the time decided she could not stand to be with a man with no direction or stability and dumped him. Since he was living in her apartment at the time, he obviously found himself at a loss. It was not that he did not have the money to get a new apartment, he just... well..

One night, sat in his car smoking a cigar he had made the decision he could not go back to a job like the one he just got free of. It fucking killed him, because he knew that at his current state he just would not be able to get hired for the job he strived for. Maybe he would open a business, or work as a manager to a nice company, one he could be proud of. It was rather pathetic, he thought, how much his standards had dropped since he'd gotten out of high school 20 years ago. The world was going to be his oyster, for fuck's sake. Either way, to get the job he wanted he'd have to further his education, actually go to college, even just for a little bit. Of course, it probably wasn't necessary but Geoff was going to be damned if he was going to get passed up for a job or worse yet fucking fail because of his education. He decided to go back to school. 

Give it a few months (or so), and you'd find him where he was today. It was his second semester, so he should've gotten used to living in the dorms by now, and the routine. Honestly, though, he wasn't. He was still a fucking mess. He was legitimately surprised when he got to enter his first class of the day, soaking wet from the shower he'd just got the chance to finish, and wasn't locked out. That happened a lot. He was lucky, though, and the teacher happened to be late as well. Geoff sat in his usual part of the room. You know, that seat that is not yours but is yours and if anyone else sits there you get really offended? He sat next to a few strangers, since he didn't have any friends in his Monday classes, and surfed the web until the professor actually got there.

You know, they always say recognition happens in an instant. That when you see someone you could've sworn you were in love with when you were 16 you know it immediately, but Geoff didn't. He spent half of the class with the vague feeling of familiarity with his professor before it clicked. When a tall, handsome man in the front row asked what his name was, and he jumped and apologized, saying his name was Haywood. It was technically Ryan, but they should probably stay on professional terms for now. It was at that moment that Geoff stopped idly clicking his pen and swallowed. Holy fucking shit, yeah, that was Ryan Haywood. Leader of the debate team, secretary of the student council, and fucking teenage wet dream of one Geoff Ramsey.

If you would have told Geoff that the kid he idly fucking shit his pants over on a daily basis would grow up to be the ultimate hot dad figure-- no fuck that-- if you would have told Geoff that he'd actually get hot over a guy who looks like a hot dad one day he would've... would've.. probably accepted that because it honestly sounds like something he would do. Now, he would've just been confirming hypothetical past him's conclusion. Jesus Christ, he was still nice. He was still nice and funny and great just like he was and everyone was right when they said he'd be something he was some-fucking-thing let Geoff be the first to tell you. He was something.

...

Ryan Haywood was one of those people who went to your high school who always said they were going to be a teacher, except unlike all of them, he actually became one. He'd worked at this university for the past 10 years, and made a happy little life for himself, all while staying relatively close to where he'd finished high school. Ryan lived alone in a nice little house in the suburbs a few miles away from the college. He lived rather quietly, or.. boringly, if he were honest, but adored his job. He simply liked helping people. He like getting things done. He liked teaching, it was nice, what could he say?

Although, it was no surprise he was late that morning. He was often a bit late. Not because he wasn't ready on time or anything, he just would get distracted and then he'd miss the opportune time and traffic was more and more shit the closer you got to the university.  
This semester's class didn't seem to mind, though. Everyone was nice and his introduction day went very smoothly. The next time class met, he would go straight into teaching finances, as he was supposed to. After class, as he was finally unpacking his laptop and locating his wallet so he could stop by the snack machine before his next class, a tattooed man stopped by his desk.

"Hey, uh, Professor Haywood?"

Ryan grinned as he turned around, "Hello."

"Yeah, hi. Do you remember me?"

"Remember? Were you in my class last semester?" He squinted at him, looking over him again. No, he would've remembered him. Very distinct body.. art is it called? 

"No, but I did have classes with you. In high school? We had public speaking together. I was a senior and you were a sophomore? Geoff Ramsey?"

"Geoff Ramsey? Were you the one with the big ears? Wow! Look at you!"

"Yeah.. I did have the um.. you look great, buddy!"

"I look great! Your ears fit your head now! You've got a little hipster thing going on! So, what do you do now? Have you got a family yet?"

"No I don't, nothing, and no."

"Well. It'll be nice seeing you in class, I guess," honestly, he barely knew Geoff. The other had just seemed so familiar with him he thought it'd be awkward not to do the same. He'd ever really talked to Geoff in high school but.. They say people get better with age, don't they? He could be a nice addition to the classroom. "Good to properly meet you."

"Hey, you too."

...


	2. You Know How White Boys Be All Like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff sees Ryan at his local bar.

Geoff had been sitting in that bar for hours with a few of his friends from the college, all above drinking age, of course. The drinks there were downright awful, practically water at times, but they had decent bar snacks and Geoff would be the first to admit he was a sucker for those. They'd spent a decent amount of time talking about school, and complaining about all the work to be done. Then again, where were they? Oh yeah, in a fucking bar. Not doing anything. When they'd finally decided they'd knocked enough back for the night and were ready to head home before they dug themselves too deep to escape a hangover, they packed up their things and began to take their leave. Geoff had paid for all of their drinks, being the respectable gentleman he was. He had been on his way out when something awfully familiar out of the corner of his eye. 

"Hey guys? Go ahead without me. I'm going to uh.. try to score this chick. Bye." 

He ignored the obscene laughter and well-wishings of the students that were exitting as he cautiously made his way over to the booth that had caught his eye. Sure enough, his suspicions were correct. Sitting at it was none other than his professor himself. His eyes were downcast enough that Geoff had first assumed they were closed, and he was idly stirring some dark drink with his straw. The older man carefully edged himself closer to the table, placing a hand on it to steady himself-- I mean, he was a little tipsy. 

"Ryan?"

The dirty blonde jumped up as he heard his name, smiling up at him and starting a sentence he didn't quite get to finish before he frowned again.

"You're l--oh. Hello Geoff," the man furrowed his brow, replacing his elbow back onto the table as he sat himself upright. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh. Got a few drinks with some friends. Are you uh...waiting for someone? Should I leave?"

He could see the other man bite the inside of his cheek, obviously trying to weigh out the possibilities before shaking his head. Geoff raised a brow, frowning.

"I think.. I'm not waiting anymore. You don't have to leave but I might be. There's not really a point to staying, now," Ryan sighed as he pulled himself up and out of his seat, trying to usher his way past the tattooed man.

"What-- why not? What's going on?"

"I uh-- this is kind of embarassing? I had a date, and they didn't come. It's no big deal, I'm just going to go home now if you don't mind. Eat my feelings or something."

"What? No man that sucks! You can't just go home and sulk! Come on, sit with me for a little while, I'll top of your drink. What are you having?"

"Diet Coke."

"Wow uh, really? Well, to be honest thats probably the most alcohol percentage of any drink in here, ha. But seriously, come sit. Please."

Ryan paused before turning around and sitting back in his previous seat. Geoff happily slid across from him, waving at the bartender for more drinks. He turned to face his professor again, but was met with a silent look. In fact, they sat there in silence for an uncomfortable thirty seconds, give or take.

"Do you uh, come here often, Mr. Haywood?"

"Ryan. And not..really. I don't drink, so.. bars are kind of useless? I only came because you know, date."

"Yeah, that.." Geoff sighed, running a hand through his hair, "that sucks, I'm really sorry. Was she cute?"

"I'm not even sure, to be honest. A friend tried to hook us up, says I need to get out more. That I'm lonely and all that. I guess I could see why he thinks that, but I think I'm fine. I don't feel empty or incomplete or anything. More bored than I am lonely."

"Well, maybe you're bored because you don't have anyone to do anything with."

"Bah, I don't know what I'd do with a girlfriend anyways. At least, if she didn't like the stuff I did. I mean, I'm not saying a girl couldn't it's just.. the mutual friend.. I'm pretty sure he just expected this to be a hookup."

"Looks like he shoulda expected your ass to get fucking abandoned. I mean, shit. Sorry, that was kind of insensitive."

"It's fine."

Geoff chewed the skin on the inside of his cheek as one of the waiters, previously running around like mad trying to get to every table, sat the drinks they ordered down in front of them. Ryan hastily pulled his drink over to him, like he was trying to find a way out of the conversation by just chugging the fucking thing. Geoff only slid his on his side of the table, tapping on the glass.

"So, this is really weird, huh?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. I think I'm going to just.. finish this and go home."

"I can stop talking about your date. We can just, you know, hang out and stuff! Maybe just skip home and play video games or something? Do you even like video games?"

"No, I. I like video games. We should totally play sometime, yeah, but.. I'm not really comfortable hanging out with you tonight, Geoff. It's unprofessional and weird and I know it will just be a friendly thing but in high school--"

"Hey now! That's totally fine. Was just throwing it out there because I thought you might enjoy it. Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry I'll just.." Ryan adjusted his glasses, pulling out his wallet and stuffing some bills on the table. "I'll just cover my costs and be on my way. See you in class." He hurriedly shoved the leather back into his pocket, rushing away.

Geoff sighed, staring down at the table for a few seconds before he turned to watch the other gent leave. Well, he expected to fuck up a little, but not quite that much. This was going to be a hell of a fucking semester. A hell of a goddamn semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Follow me and get updates on my stories @ ohmogard.tumblr.com


End file.
